


Forbidden Love

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Confessions, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: This picks up from the end of the VS event between Roselia and Afterglow. After establishing their rivalry, it seems like a particular member of each band is attracted to each other. How will their relationship develop or it is fated that they will never be together?
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi & Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	1. After the live

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Sayo Tsugu fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. Criticism is welcomed!! ><

After the joint live between Afterglow and Roselia, the band members began to pack up their instrument and tidy up the CiRCLE studio. 

Tsugumi went over to her bright red keyboard and placed it on the floor beside her. Then, she carefully kept the keyboard stand in her black keyboard bag.

"Hazawa-san, your performance during the live just now was rather...beautiful" Sayo lets out a soft smile as she picks up her blue guitar, which was sitting right next to Tsugumi's keyboard.

"Eh?" Tsugumi was taken aback by the sudden compliment she received. "Aa-hh Sayo-san! Thank you so much, your performance was beautiful too!" Tsugumi looks flustered as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

" _Why did I give the same compliment, I should have used a different word. Now I sound insincere..."_

"Fufu, Hazawa-san, actually I was wondering-"

"Tsugu!! What are you doing there? We are leaving now! Moca wants to go to Yambuki Bakery before it closes." Himari's voice rang across the studio.

"Ah! Give me a second, Himari-chan!" Tsugumi shouted back. "Sorry, Sayo-san I have to rush off now, why not we text each other tonight? Later!" Tsugumi quickly puts her keyboard into her bag and ran towards the Afterglow members waiting for her at the door.

"Bye..." The guitarist waved goodbye to Tsugumi who is waving back at her. She lets out a disappointed sigh as she watches Tsugumi's disappearing silhouette.

* * *

That night Sayo sat on her bed, clutching her phone.

_"Should I do it? What if she rejects me? What if...she doesn't feel the same way?"_

After contemplating for 2 hours, and a whole lot of frustrating playing of the guitar, Sayo decided to text Tsugumi.

> "Hello Hazawa-san."
> 
> "Hi Sayo-san!"
> 
> "Oh yeah, what do you want to tell me just now?"

Sayo clutched her phone tighter. Her face turned bright red.

> "Ummm I was wondering if you want to hang out? I mean I do have some questions about baking I want to ask you..."

_"You idiot, you haven't touched baking since making cookies for Roselia the last time. Can't you find a better excuse?"_

> "Oh sure! Let's meet tmr then! I have no activities tmr!"
> 
> "Thank you, Hazawa-san. See you tomorrow at the train station at 1pm?"
> 
> "Sure!! It's a date!! ;)"

Sayo instantly locked her phone.

_"A...a date? This is..."_

Sayo lets out a smile as she turned off the lights and went to bed.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and Tsugu go on their first date, what events will transpire?

The next day, Sayo reached the train station half an hour earlier than the designated time. She wore her usual clothing: a white collared shirt, navy blue dress, and grey outerwear. A brown necklace, the one with loop designs, hung around her neck. She stared intently at her notebook. This morning, she has written down all the baking questions she is supposed to ask and also the plan for today's date with Tsugu. 

_"Hmm...I wonder what Hazawa-san will wear today...?"_

"Sayo-san!!" Tsugumi shouted from a distance. Sayo turned around to see Tsugumi smiling and waving at her while walking towards her. Tsugumi was wearing her white shirt with a brown sweater and a green skirt. 

_"She is literally a ball of sunshine."_ Sayo couldn't help but thought to herself while smiling. 

Just as Tsugumi and Sayo were about to meet, a bicycle came speeding towards Tsugumi. Sayo saw the cyclist is about to crash into the unaware Tsugumi and rushed forward. She quickly grabbed Tsugumi by her arm and pulled Tsugumi into her embrace while kicking the bicycle away with her fast reflexes. 

"Hey! You shouldn't ride so fast on the pavement. Do you know you almost knocked into my friend?" Sayo lectured the cyclist on the floor while still hugging Tsugumi as if she was defending her. 

"S-sayo-san, i-it's okay. I-I am unhurt." Tsugumi stuttered. 

Sayo looked down at the blushing Tsugumi and releases her. "I-I am sorry, Hazawa-san. I didn't mean to-" 

"Ahaha it's okay Sayo-san." Tsugumi let out a wide smile and reassures Sayo. "Ah! By the way, sorry for being late!" 

"N-No! I mean it's alright, I was too early." Sayo quickly retorted. 

"Hehe, let's go! Where shall we go first, Sayo-san?" 

"I plan to go to this cafe first to eat something...I hope you don't mind, Hazawa-san." 

"Of course I don't! This cafe is famous for its cakes, I always wanted to try some of it!" 

_"Thank god she doesn't mind. I am craving for fries from that cafe right now..."_

"Hazawa-san, this way to the cafe." Sayo started leading the way. 

* * *

"What do you want to eat, Sayo-san?" Tsugumi asked as she flipped through the menu. 

"I-I...I was thinking maybe we could...you know...share a large fries..." Sayo looked down as her voice got softer and softer, her face turned a light shade of red.

"Okie!" Tsugumi smiled as she went to the counter to order the food.

* * *

"So Sayo-san, what questions do you have about baking do you want to ask me?" Tsugumi asked as she takes a small nibble of the rainbow cake she has in front of her. 

Sayo started taking a fry from the bowl in front of her. "Ah right! Hazawa-san, for this recipe, they said add...."

Sayo and Tsugumi continued talking about baking as time passes. The bowl of fries in front of Sayo got lesser and lesser.

"Eh?! Sayo-san? You already finished the fries? Do you want some more?"

"Huh?! Ahhh, I am so sorry, Hazawa-san! I should've left some for you!" Sayo's face turned bright red as she looked away from Tsugumi's eyes.

"Ahahah, it's okay. You must really love fries don't you?" Tsugumi playfully laughed. "Anyways, I think that is all the questions you have, right? I hope I helped!"

"U-um Hazawa-san, I was thinking maybe...do you want to go shopping with me?" Sayo stole a glance at Tsugumi before looking away again.

"Huh? Of course!! There is a mall nearby, they sell really cute accessories. Do you want to go there?" Tsugumi was quite taken aback by Sayo's sudden request.

"Y-yes, actually I plan to go there too." Sayo's face remains red as she answered.

"Alright, let's go!" Tsugumi grabbed Sayo's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"Ah, Hazawa-san, slow down." 

_"Is she bringing me on a date or am I bringing her on a_ date?" Sayo thought quietly to herself.

* * *

"Sayo-san come take a look at this! This sunflower hairpin looks so pretty. Eheheh." 

Sayo walked over to Tsugumi. "Ah, this dog hairpin is also...cute." Sayo picked up a hairpin with a cute puppy design before putting it down again.

After looking around for a while, Tsugumi and Sayo left the shop. "Sayo-san, are you sure you don't want to buy anything? You seem to like the puppy hairpin..." Tsugumi asked as she clipped on the sunflower hairpin she just bought.

"No. I can't wear it anyway because it is against the school rules. Besides, it has no positive effect on my guitar skills, I have no interest in them." Sayo shook her head.

"I see...hahaha" Tsugumi let's out an awkward laugh. "Anyway, Sayo-san, could you wait for me a while, I need to use the restroom."

"Sure, I shall wait for you at the bench there." 

"Thanks! I will be right back!"

* * *

After a while, Tsugumi came back. She was holding a plastic bag in her hand.

"Eh? Hazawa-san, did you go buy something again?"

"Yes, hehe. Here! Sayo-san, I help you clip on!" Tsugumi took out the puppy hairpin that Sayo was looking at earlier and pinned it on Sayo's hair.

"Eh?! Hazawa-san, why did you-"

"Sayo-san, I saw from your expression you really liked that hairpin so I bought it for you, hehheh. Just take it as a gift from me to you! We are not in school now so this is not breaking the rules, hehe." Tsugumi smiled. 

"I-I.... Thank you, Hazawa-san. How much is it? I will pay-"

"Like I said, it is a gift from me. If you really want to repay me, you can always be my girlfriend, hehe."

"Ok sure....wait....what?!!! Did you say....girlfriend?!"

"Y-yes. You don't want to?" Tsugumi looks kind of disappointed.

"Nono, I mean yes! I mean...I do...but we are still high school girls and-" Sayo looks really flustered.

"Eheheh." Tsugumi lets out a wide smile and leaned in to kiss Sayo on the lips. "See you, Sayo-san!" She made her way towards the train station.

Sayo sat on the bench and was stunned for 5 minutes as she tried to process what just happened. After that, she lets out the widest smile she has ever had and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the second chapter. Feedback is really welcomed!! I am really bad with grammar so please point out any errors if I did make any, thanks!!


	3. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Sayo and Tsugu's bandmates find out they are dating? How will they react?

The Afterglow members discussed softly among themselves as they look towards the direction Tsugumi, who was laughing and smiling at her phone. 

"She has been like this for the last few rehearsals. Do you think Tsugu has a boyfriend?" Himari asked the other band members.

"Maybe it was a customer who she fell in love at first sight, ~" Moca chimed in.

"Moca! Stop joking around! Tomoe, why don't you go ask Tsugumi?" Ran looks a bit frustrated.

"Me?! Why me? Besides, I don't think we should pry into Tsugu's personal life." Tomoe twirls her drumstick in between her fingers.

"Rannnn, pleaseeeeee!! Help us ask Tsugu!!" Himari started to pound on Ran's arm.

"Fine! I will ask." Ran started to make her way towards Tsugumi unwillingly.

"H-hey Tsugumi..." Ran stutters, as she refuses to look Tsugu in the eye.

"Ran-chan! Hey, are you okay?" Tsugumi curiously stared at Ran.

"U-um...do you...perhaps...have a....um..." Ran could not get the word out of her mouth, her face is burning up.

"Hehe, Ran-chan, do you wanna ask if I have a love interest?" Tsugumi laughed.

"How did you-"

"Eheh, I can read your thoughts on your face. But to answer your question...I may be currently dating Sayo-san...eheh" Tsugumi smiled brightly at Ran.

"What?? Sayo-san from Roselia?"

"Yes.Ehehe." Tsugumi starts to blush.

"You can't do that!" Ran shouted. The other Afterglow members who are eavesdropping nearby came out of their hiding place. Tsugumi was startled by Ran's outburst. "You can't! Because...because...because t-they...they are our rivals!" Ran dash out of the studio with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. 

"Ran! (Ran-chan!)" The members shouted at Ran but they could not stop her.

Tsugumi felt like she disappointed Ran. Her shoulders droop down as her smile turned into a sad frown. "I am sorry everyone..."

"Tsugu, you don't have to apologize! Ran will get over it soon haha!" Tomoe awkwardly laughs.

"Yea! Besides, having a love interest is good! You seem much happier now!" Himari chimed in.

"Really? Will Ran-chan be okay?" Tsugumi asked her bandmates with watery eyes.

"Daijiobu~(It's will be okay~) Our friendship will not be broken so easily. Everything will be like as always hehe~" Moca comforted Tsugumi.

"Thank you, everyone. I guess without Ran-chan, we can't practice our new song." Tsugumi still sounds disappointed.

"It's fineee, I am getting sleepy anyway. We will just end the rehearsal here. Hehe. Tsugu, don't worry too much or you will not be Tsuguterru(Tsugurific) anymore~" Moca tries to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Moca-chan, I-I am fine.." Tsugumi smiled weakly.

Himari gave Tsugumi a hug and Tomoe patted Tsugumi on the back. The Afterglow members packed up and left the studio. 

* * *

"Alright, we will take a 15 minutes break." Yukina told the Roselia members.

"Ako wants to go to the CiRCLE Cafe!" 

"I-I...will follow Ako-chan." Rinko's voice was so soft it was barely audible.

"Sure! Sayo, Yukina, why don't we all go to the cafe together?" Lisa smiled.

"I don't mind." Sayo answered.

"Me too." Yukina answered with the same unenthusiastic tone.

The Roselia members made their way out of the studio to the CiRCLE Cafe.

* * *

"Mmmmmm this blueberry milkshake is so tasty! Rinrin, try this!!" Ako passed the drink to Rinko.

"Y-yes...Ako-chan, it is...delicious..."

"So Sayo, I heard you are dating Tsugumi." Lisa blurted out.

Sayo spat out her drink. "W-what? W-who told you that?"

"Hahahaha, Moca did! So it is true? I thought Moca was spouting nonsense again." Lisa cheerfully laughed.

"Hmm, Sayo, I won't forbid you from dating but please do not let it affect the band in any way." Yukina sternly said.

"Yes, Minato-san. Don't worry, I won't."

"Eh? Sayo-san is dating Tsugu-chin? Wow, that is so cool! It is like when the dark demon dragon's black and merciless heart got melted by the princess kiss." Ako started rambling.

"Fufu, Hikawa-san...congratulations" Rinko smiled.

"T-thank you..." Sayo can feel her face burning up like their song FireBird. "Anyways, I shall go back and start practicing first." Sayo quickly finished her drink and rushed back into the studio.

"Haha, Sayo is so embarrassed. But I do feel Tsugumi will help her become even better." Lisa's eyes sparkled.

The Roselia member chatted for a while before finishing their food and drinks. Then they went back into the studio.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran went to find Sayo, what will happen?

It was in the late evening as Sayo finished her solo rehearsal at CiRCLE Studio. She went to the counter to sign out.

"Sayo-san, same time next week?"

"Yes, Marina-san. Please help me reserve the slot."

"Sayo-san, do you have a minute? I would like to talk to you.

Sayo turned around and was surprised to see Ran standing right behind her. Ran was wearing the Haneoka Girl's High School uniform. Her arms were crossed and her face was expressionless. The tone of her voice was cold.

"Sure, Mitake-san. What do you want to talk about?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Okay, where do you propose we talk at?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Ran and Sayo arrived at the nearby park. They found a quiet area with a bench where they can sit. 

"Sayo-san, I shall not waste your time. I will get straight to the point. I want you to leave Tsugumi alone."

"Eh?!" Sayo was surprised by the sudden request. Her mind was trying to process what Ran just said. "Hmm, why do you say that? Hazawa-san and I have the rights to see who we want."

Ran clenched her fists. Her eyebrows knotted together and mouth turned into a snarl. But she kept her cool and continue explaining. "Sayo-san, I believe you do know our bands are rivals with each other, it would be inappropriate for a band member from each band to date each other."

"And how would that be inappropriate, Mitake-san? I am very curious to hear your reasoning."

"It is just...just..." Ran couldn't get any words out. She choked, 

"Just? I don't believe there is any logical reason why me and Hazawa-san should stop seeing each other. Besides, I have spoken to Minato-san and she was okay with it as long as it does not affect my performance during our lives. I do not see any problems with this."

Ran got madder. She couldn't find the words to rebut Sayo. All she felt was pure rage and jealousy. Why does Sayo have to snatch Tsugumi away from her? Why does Sayo have to change things from the way it always was? All she ever wanted was everything to stay the same as always. In the end, all she could say was "You don't understand!" before running away again. 

_I am a coward. All I do is run. I can't even fight for the things I wanted._ Ran's tears begun to flow down her cheeks as she did not stop crying even when she reached home. She rushed to her bedroom and slammed the door. She lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The Afterglow members gathered together after school. 

"Has anybody seen Ran? I haven't seen her all day. We usually have our breaks together." Himari sighed.

"I haven't. Moca, have you?"

"I haven't seen her either. I even checked the roof but she is not there."

"Ran-chan..." Tsugumi became sad again. "Was it because if the incident yesterday?"

"Tsugu, don't worry too much. Let me call her." Tomoe whips out her phone and dialed Ran's number.

"Hello? Oh sir, Hi. We are Ran's friends. Yes, yes her band mates. Oh....I see. Thank you." 

''Everyone...Ran's father said Ran hasn't leave her room since yesterday." Tomoe expression turned somber.

The other girls all looked down.

"It is my fault, I should go apologise to her." Tsugumi broke the silence.

"Tsugu...we will follow you. We are worried for Ran too." Himari added.

Tomoe and Moca silently nodded.

The gang made their way to Ran's house.

* * *

"I am so glad you all came to visit her. She has locked herself in the room since yesterday. I tried to call her to come out but she refuses to. I asked her what happened and she kept saying she was fine. I didn't know what to do." Ran's father explained to the other members.

Tsugumi went up to Ran's room and knocked on the door. "Ran-chan, are you in there? Could you come out? We are all very worried for you." 

"Go away. Leave me alone." Ran's voice was raspy. It was clear she was crying a lot.

"Ran! Didn't you say you wanted to stop running away? Didn't you say you want to face your problems from now on?" Tomoe shouted.

Ran did not reply.

"Ran could you please come out? We can talk about whatever problems you have." Himari pleaded.

"Ask Tsugumi to stopped dating Sayo-san..." Ran replied.

"Ran-chan, I don't understand why are you so upset about me and Sayo-san dating? I understand we are from rival bands but I don't see how that is a reason to stop seeing each other. I mean, everything will just be as normal. I am not going to leave the band and everything will always stay-"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" Ran slammed open the door. Her eyes were swollen and tears was still flowing down her cheeks. Her face was pale and her lips were dry. Her hair was in a disarray. She could barely stand as she hold on to the door for support. After seeing the faces that were looking at her, she faints. 


	5. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Ran's confession.

_Where am I? The lights...are so bright..._

Ran slowly woke up from her coma. She stared at the white ceiling above her. Her head is still pounding as she tried to lift her arm.

"Hmm? Ran-chan...? Ran-chan! You're awake!" Tsugumi rubbed her eyes and exclaimed. "Stay still! I will call the doctor!" She rushed out of the room.

"Tsugu..mi...?" Ran can feel her throat hurts as she tried to speak. But her lips were surprisingly moist. 

After a while, Tsugumi rushed back with a doctor and a nurse. The closed off the curtains and begun examining Ran. All Ran could do was nod her head every time the doctor asked her a question. 

"She seems to be fine. Just that she may not recover her voice so quickly yet. She might still need a lot of rest and lots of water." 

"Thank you, Doctor!" Tsugumi bowed and sent the doctor out. After that, she rushed to Ran's bedside. She placed her hands on Ran's arm. "Ran-chan, you have to drink lots of water! I called Himari-chan and the others, they will arrive soon!" 

Ran silently nodded. Then, it all came back to her. The confession. Ran's face changed. She pulled her arm away from Tsugumi's grasp. 

"Ran-chan?"

Ran looked away from Tsugumi. She positioned her body away from Tsugumi.

"Ran-chan..." Tsugumi gave a disappointed look. She could only stare at the back view of Ran. "Ran-chan...I am sorry I didn't realise it sooner."

Ran did not move an inch.

"I promise you I would stop seeing Sayo-san. Ran-chan, please..."

Ran was surprised by Tsugumi's words. She slowly turned back around.

"I will stay by your side now Ran-chan, I promise." Tsugumi gave a reassuring smile. She placed her arms back on Ran's shoulders.

Tears began to form on Ran's eyes as she sat up and hugged Tsugumi, burying herself in Tsugumi's chest and clutching her shirt tightly. Tsugumi smiled as she hugged Ran back and patted her head. The Afterglow gang burst open the door to see Ran and Tsugumi hugging each other while Ran is crying. 

* * *

"Irashaima-" Tsugumi stopped. Sayo was the one who went through the doors of Hazawa Coffee. "Why...are you here...?"

"Hazawa-san...why did you ignore my messages and calls? You just suddenly said we should take a break out of nowhere without giving me a reason, how could I accept it?"

"Please leave. Please..."

"Hazawa-san..."

"Just go..."

"Give me a rea-"

"JUST GO!" Tsugumi snapped. She held her tears back as she pointed at the exit, refusing to look at Sayo.

Sayo did not want to further upset Tsugumi as she left the cafe.

"Tsugumi-san...are you..okay...?"

"Y-yes...Eve-san...I-I will be alright..."

_Why does my heart hurts so much? I am sorry Sayo-san...I have to answer to Ran-chan..._


	6. Never give up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran and Tsugumi go on a date and they are met with an incident...

Sayo met up with Lisa at the cafe near the station. Sayo was getting depressed and she really needed someone to talk to and give advice, or at least, someone to vent her frustrations. She figured her fellow bassist might be better at these types of relationship problems. Also, Lisa knew the relationship between her and Tsugumi, so it will be easier to explain.

"Imai-san, sorry to call you out today. I really don't know who else to go to."

"No problem Sayo~ Take your time. From what you texted me yesterday, Tsugumi was the one who initiated the break?"

"Yes. She refuses to tell me the reason." 

"Ah I see..."

"She looks very frustrated with me when I keep pursuing the reason for the break, that's why I stopped. But I do not know what to do now."

"Hmm...was she angry or more of sad?"

"Now that you mentioned it...she was about to cry yesterday and her voice was cracking, that is why I decided to stop asking her and leave..."

"I see...Sayo, if I am not wrong, she might be having a reason that is forcing her to break up with you, something that she cannot fully explain or say. Her crying and voice cracking might be an indicator that she is sad rather than mad. Thus, I think that she is reluctant to do what she is doing."

"Ah I see...But what should I do now?"

"Hmm...we do have to find the reason why she is acting this way. I could help you..." Lisa chuckles as she knew she has a friend who might have information.

"Thank you Imai-san, I am counting on you."

"No problem~!"

* * *

Ran and Tsugumi walked through the festival night market. They are on their first date.

"Ran-chan, look! Shall we go play that?" Tsugumi pointed at one of the festival games.

"Mhm." Ran smiled and nodded her head. She was so glad that she was going out on a date with Tsugumi.

Ran and Tsugumi went over to the game stall. Suddenly, a loud voice reverberated throughout the market.

"Welcome to the annual night festival! Tonight we have a special guest who wanted to perform for a very special someone. She is no other than Sayo Hikawa from the popular girl band Roselia!" The MC's voice was loud and clear.

Tsugumi was stunned. She stopped what she was doing.

"Hmm Tsugumi? Are you okay?" Ran nudges Tsugumi on the shoulder.

"A-ah! Yes!" Tsugumi continues to play the game.

"Hi everyone! My name is Sayo Hikawa. Today I will be playing and singing a song: The whole world has fallen in love. This song is dedicated to Hazawa Tsugumi. She is the one I will always love. Please enjoy!"

Ran and Tsugumi stopped what they were doing. 

"This bitch...." Ran clenched her fists. 

"Ran-chan..." Tsugumi placed a hand on Ran's shoulders. "Maybe we should go home..."

"No!" Ran stormed towards the stage area. Tsugumi starts to panic and followed closely behind, trying to stop Ran.

Sayo continues to sing while playing her guitar:

_If I can turn my true feelings into words_   
_And say what's important_   
_I'll restart today again_   
  
_You're a bit dense, so I have to come out and say it_   
_I'll tell you now_   
_"Hey, I love you"_

Ran and Tsugumi stood below the stage. Ran was seething with rage as she clenched her fists.

"Ran-chan...calm down please..." Tsugumi was on the verge of tears as she placed her hand on Ran's shoulders and the other hand rubbing her back.

Sayo finishes the song. "Thank you, everyone. Also a big thank you to my bassist, Imai Lisa, for helping me with this song and giving me the courage to stand up here and fight for what I want." Sayo and Lisa bowed. As Sayo was about the leave the stage, she saw Tsugumi and Ran. Sayo smiled at Tsugumi and exits the stage.

Ran shook Tsugumi off and rushed to the backstage.

* * *

"Sayo-san! What the hell do you think you are you doing?"

"Oh Mitake-san, Hazawa-san. I am just professing my love for Hazawa-san." Sayo continues to smile at Tsugumi.

"She is MY girlfriend now. We are dating, so I expect you to respect our relationship." Ran pointed her finger at Sayo.

"Ran-chan...stop fighting..." Tsugumi tries to hold Ran back.

"Oh I see...well, since both of you are not married, I am pretty sure I still have a chance." Sayo nonchalantly said.

"You better stay away from Tsugumi or I may not guarantee what I will do to you!" Ran shouted, still clenching her fists.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Well everyone...let's not get physical shall we?" Lisa tries to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah...Ran-chan...let's just go..." Tsugumi begins to cry.

Sayo saw Tsugumi tears fall and went quiet. "Imai-san...let's go..."

"Stay away from Tsugumi!" Ran shouted at Sayo and Lisa's leaving figure.

Sayo gritted her teeth. She could hear Tsugumi sobbing. Sayo decided to make a stand.

"I will never give Hazawa-san up! I am declaring myself to be your love rival!" She turned around and pointed at Ran.


	7. Many emotions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Sayo's declaration of being Ran's love rival.

"HOW DARE YOU?! TSUGUMI ONLY BELONGS TO ME!" Ran shouted as she pushed Tsugumi away roughly and rushed up to Sayo. Tsugumi fell on to the ground and started crying. Sayo saw what happened and wanted to go up to help but the next thing she knew is she is knocked down to the ground. Ran has punched her in the face. Blood trickled down her nostrils. At this point, Sayo could see Ran has rather bulging muscles. It is clear Ran has been working out.

"Tsugumi is not happy with you! Just give up!" Sayo shouted back, her hands tried to stop the bleeding. Lisa quickly went up to Sayo and passed her a tissue. Sayo softly thanked Lisa and took the tissue over. Tsugumi continues crying on the floor.

"Grrr!" Ran rushes up to Sayo again and pushed Lisa away. Lisa was knocked back a few feet. Ran pins Sayo on to the floor and began punching her in the face. Sayo raised up her arms to defend herself.

"STOP!" Tsugumi grabs Ran's raised arm and pleaded "please...Ran-chan..." She cried even harder. Tears and mucus flow down her face. "Ran-chan...please...can we go home..." Ran stared at Sayo's bruised face and bleeding nose. She stood up slowly and grabbed Tsugumi's hand. Then she left with Tsugumi without saying a word.

Sayo begins crying. "She...is not happy...with her..." She slowly sits up. Sayo starts to sob harder. Lisa squatted down beside Sayo and hugs her.

"It's okay Sayo...let's go home..." Sayo hugs Lisa back tightly and started bawling her eyes out.

"I-I don't...w-want to s-see her cry...I-Imai-san...I-I love H-Hazawa-san..."

"Hush...I know..." Lisa comforted Sayo by patting her back.

"W-why....why is s-she staying w-with her...?"

"Sayo...I don't know...maybe Tsugumi has her own reasons..."

Sayo cried for a long time before calming down. "I am sorry...Imai-san..." She stood up quietly and picked up her guitar back. Then, she left the area. Lisa saw Sayo's leaving figure and couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness as she knew Sayo was definitely not okay, yet she could not do anything to help the situation. Lisa also left the area pensively.

* * *

Ran reached home and went into her room. She slammed her bedroom door shut. Tsugumi carefully opens the bedroom door and saw Ran sitting at the edge of the bed. She seems to be still fuming over the incident just now. Tsugumi sat beside Ran. 

"That fucking bitch! Who did she think she was?!" Ran continues cursing as she pounds her fist on the bed. Tsugumi sat quietly beside Ran. She stared at the ground blankly. Ran notices Tsugumi wasn't saying a word. Her facial expression soften. She could tell Tsugumi was upset. "Tsugumi...?" Ran softly placed her hand on Tsugumi's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"...you shouldn't have gotten physical..." Tsugumi's voice was cold.

"I..." Ran was speechless. "I...am sorry...I didn't mean to scare you..."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HURT SAYO-SAN LIKE THIS!" Tsugumi suddenly shouted. Then she cried again.

"A-Ah!" Ran was surprised by Tsugumi's sudden outburst. "I...I couldn't control..." Ran frowns. Then she decides to hug Tsugumi. "I won't do it again...I promise...I am sorry..." Tsugumi hugs Ran back and continue crying. 

"Mhm...."

"Will you forgive me?"

Tsugumi nodded her head as she continues sobbing and hugging Ran.

After 10 mins have passed, Tsugumi finally calmed down, but she has gone tired from all the crying. She fell asleep in Ran's embrace. Ran gently and carefully placed Tsugumi on to the bed and cover her body with a blanket. Then, she went outside on to the couch and passed out.


	8. The Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Tsugumi...when Ran gets angry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter may contain some violence and sexual themes. Please skip this chapter if you are triggered by them.

The next morning, Tsugumi decided to pay a visit to Sayo. She baked some cookies and packed them into tiny little bags. Then, she made her way to Hikawa's Residence. Tsugumi pressed the doorbell.

"Who is there?" A voice came over the intercom.

"G-Good morning! Ehh...T-This is Hazawa Tsugumi! I am here to see S-Sayo-san!" Tsugumi nervously said.

The door opened and Hina smiled at Tsugumi. "Tsugu-chan!! Hello!! Hold on, take a seat while I get onee-chan to come out!"

Tsugumi sat down on the couch and placed the bag of cookies on the coffee table. She waited nervously for Sayo to come out.

"Hazawa-san...?" Sayo came out of her room and sat opposite Tsugumi. Sayo had a bandage on her nose and arms.

"S-S-Sayo-san!" Tsugumi was flustered. "Are you okay now?"

"Fufu~ Thanks for your concern. Fortunately, I don't have any major injuries." 

"Ah I see...here are some cookies I baked for you...also...I will like to apologise for Ran-chan's actions yesterday..." Tsugumi looked away, she looks sad.

"Oh. There is no need to apologise. It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that, knowing both of you are dating."

"No no! I need to! I am so sorry Sayo-san!" Tsugumi stood up and bowed.

"Hazawa-san!" Sayo immediately stood up and lifts Tsugumi's body up. "Please don't do this."

Tsugumi wanted to cry. She wanted to hug Sayo. But she stopped herself. "Anyways, I-I need to go..." Tsugumi quickly picked up her bag and walked towards the exit.

"Eh? Don't you want to stay for a drink?"

"It is okay. I really need to go." Tsugumi held back her tears.

"Okay. If you need anything, just let me know. I...meant what I said yesterday."

"Thank you. Goodbye Sayo-san!" Tsugumi rushes out the door.

"Bye...Hazawa-san..." Sayo said as she watches Tsugumi leaves.

* * *

When Tsugumi reached home, Ran was waiting for her on the sofa.

"Where did you go?" Ran's voice was a bit frustrated.

"A-Ah! I just went and ate breakfast...hahaha..." Tsugumi lied. 

"Oh really?" Ran questioned Tsugumi. "Why didn't you wake me up so I can go together with you?"

"I didn't want to. You were sleeping so soundly..." Tsugumi forced herself to smile. "Here! I bought some breakfast for you." Tsugumi passes Ran a plastic bag that contains buns.

"Thanks. I just remind you that you're my girlfriend now okay? You're not supposed to go out and meet other girls alone, do you understand?"

"Oh o-okay..." Tsugumi nodded. "Aha...let me use the bathroom..." Tsugumi rushes into the bathroom.

Ran smiled and started eating her buns. Suddenly, there was a sound. It was coming from the phone Tsugumi left on the table.

"Hmm?" Ran picked up the phone. Then her face changed. She clutched the phone tightly in her hand.

Tsugumi came out of the bathroom. She saw Ran sitting on the couch. Her face was ashen. "Ran-chan? Is everything okay?"

"You lied." Ran's voice was cold and unforgiving. "You went to find that bitch."

Tsugumi saw Ran was clutching her phone. "Eheheh what do you mean...?" Tsugumi laughs nervously.

Ran stood up and threw the phone on the floor with a lot of force. "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!" Ran shouted at Tsugumi.

"I-I am sorry Ran-chan...I didn't want you to misuder-"

Ran rushed over and grabbed Tsugumi on the arm. "DO YOU EVEN FUCKING LOVE ME?!"

Tsugumi was stunned by Ran's outburst. "Ran-chan...my arm...it hurts...." 

Ran ignored Tsugumi. She threw Tsugumi on the couch and pin her down. "SHOW ME! SHOW ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!" Ran started taking off Tsugumi's clothes.

"Ran-chan! No! Please...." Tsugumi struggled under Ran.

"SHUT UP!" She slaps Tsugumi across the face. Fresh blood formed on the corner of Tsugumi's lips. She was scared and afraid of Ran. This was not her bandmate...this was a monster. Tsugumi decided to fight back, she kneed Ran in the crotch. Ran reeled back, releasing Tsugumi and clutched her crotch. "FUCKING BITCH!" Ran cursed. Tsugumi took the opportunity to slide away and ran out of the house. Tears were flowing down her face as she tried to wipe it off. Ran chased behind her relentlessly. She caught up to Tsugumi with little effort.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" Ran grabbed Tsugumi's arm and pulled her back.

"Please...Ran-chan...let me go..." Tsugumi begged. She kept on sobbing.

"YOU BELONG TO ME ONLY! UNDERSTAND?!" Ran's face was contorted. The veins on her neck popped out. Tsugumi sat down on the floor, crying. She refused to follow Ran back. Ran got even more frustrated. She slapped Tsugumi across the face again. Tsugumi spat out blood. 

_Somebody...please....help me...._

"Hazawa-san?" Sayo saw two figures in the middle of the street. She did not expect it to be Tsugumi and Ran.

Ran looked up and saw Sayo. "YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Ran releases Tsugumi and rushed at Sayo, tackling her to the floor. She pinned Sayo on to the ground and started whooping her. Sayo raised her arm to defend the barrage of attacks. 

"Mitake-san! Please! Stop!"

Ran didn't care. She wanted to punch Sayo to death. She wanted Tsugumi all to herself. Then suddenly she stopped. Blood trickled down her forehead. She slumped over Sayo. Tsugumi was standing behind Ran, holding a bloody brick, crying. Then, she dropped the brick and broke down. She sat on the floor. Sayo pushed Ran's body away and ran over to hug Tsugumi. Tsugumi hugs Sayo tightly and cried on her shoulder. "I-I..am...sorry" Tsugumi sobbed loudly. Sayo pats Tsugumi's back and tried to comfort her. 

"It's okay...I am here..."

Tsugumi cried and cried. The tears wouldn't stop. She kept on hugging Sayo. Sayo decided to call the ambulance as Tsugumi cried in her embrace. 


	9. Finally together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events from the previous chapter, how would Tsugumi choose now....?

Ran lay in a coma on the hospital bed with a bandage on her head. The whole of Afterglow and Sayo was standing around her.

"Tsugu... why did you do that?" Himari was the first to break the silence. She was sobbing softly as she stared at Tsugumi who kept quiet and was looking down. Tsugumi bit her lips to prevent herself from crying again. Sayo was hugging Tsugumi and rubbing her arms.

"Tsugu...that was a bit too harsh ahaha..." Tomoe lets out an awkward laugh. 

"Why...I thought you and Ran are dating...why would you do that to her? Why?!" Moca's voice was cold and aggressive. She went up to Tsugumi and grabbed her arm. "Tell me why! Why?!" 

Sayo could not take this anymore, she pushed Moca away. "I will tell you why! Mitake-san assaulted Hazawa-san right in front of my eyes! Then she pinned me on the ground and started hitting me! Hazawa-san did it to save me!" Sayo was mad. She felt indignant for Tsugumi.

"Sayo-san...please...stop..." Tsugumi started sobbing softly.

"Why should I? If a person loves you, they should protect you, not abuse you! Clearly, she doesn't-"

"PLEASE STOP!!" Tsugumi cried out, tears started pouring down her face again. Sayo frowns and went silent. "IT WAS ALL MY FAULT OKAY?! I AM DUMB, USELESS AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Tsugumi shouted at the other members. They all looked down and kept quiet.

"No, you're not..." Sayo gently says as she tries to hug Tsugumi. Tsugumi cried even harder in Sayo's embrace.

"So you hurt Ran for this girl..." Moca coldly says. She cast a deadly stare at Sayo. Tsugumi cried even harder as she rushed out of the room. The other members did not try to stop her. They just stared down.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Are you not her friends?!" Sayo shouted at the Afterglow members. She turns around and chased after Tsugumi.

* * *

Tsugumi ran all the way to the beach as tears kept falling. She sat on one of the benches and continue sobbing. Sayo rushed after her and arrived at the beach too.

"Hazawa-san! Where are you?!" Sayo shouted as she looked for Tsugumi frantically. Just then, she saw a hunched figure on the bench who seems to be crying. She rushed up. "Hazawa...san?"

Tsugumi looked up at Sayo with her watery eyes. She hugged Sayo tightly. "I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry" Tsugumi repeatedly apologized. Sayo's heart hurts every time Tsugumi apologized. She pats Tsugumi's back gently.

"Hush hush...I am here for you...just let out your emotions..." Sayo softly says. Tsugumi cried even harder.

After what seemed to be hours, Tsugumi fell asleep from crying. She lay her head on Sayo's lap as she snored softly. Sayo took out her outer jacket and placed it over Tsugumi. She then closed her eyes and tried to get some rest. 

* * *

Tsugumi woke up as the sunrays of the rising sun shines on her. She sits up and rubs her eyes. "Where..." She stopped midsentence as she saw Sayo sleeping on the bench beside her while sitting up. "Sayo...san?"

Sayo awoke to the voice of Tsugumi. She yawns and stretches. "Good morning Hazawa-san..." 

"Did you....accompany me here the whole night yesterday?"

"Yea...Ah! I didn't do anything to you! Don't worry!" 

"Nono! Why didn't you wake me? I am sorry for imposing on you like this!" Tsugumi frantically said.

"Ah! It is alright...you seemed really tired and I didn't want to wake you up from your sleep..."

"Sayo-san..." Tears formed at the corners of Tsugumi's eyes again. She hugged Sayo tightly. "I am sorry!! I am so troublesome and-"

"Please stop crying...I don't want you to cry anymore..." Sayo looked Tsugumi in the eyes and said seriously. Tsugumi stared into Sayo's eyes...those eyes that are filled with determination and passion. Suddenly, Sayo leaned in and kissed Tsugumi on the lips. Tsugumi didn't reject the kiss. She kissed passionately with Sayo, their tongues danced around. 

After a long while, they finally separated. "Ah I am sorry..." Sayo quickly apologized and blushed.

"Mhhmmm" Tsugumi shook her head. "I needed that..."

"Ah...Hazawa-san..." Sayo was surprised. 

"I chose Ran-chan more of because she was my childhood friend...I didn't want her to be sad...I thought I was doing the right thing...I thought I was sacrificing myself so everybody can be happy..." Tsugumi looked away. "I was wrong...because I was afraid to pursue my happiness...I end up hurting everybody around me..."

"Hazawa-san...no..."

"I am sorry Sayo-san...haha I don't deserve your love anyways...Please just-"

"NO! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Sayo hugged Tsugumi tightly. "I will love you...no matter what...please...I have always been waiting for you...just say the word and we will be together..."

"But Sayo-san...after all that I have done..."

"I don't care! I forgive you for everything! I...just don't want to lose you..." Sayo lets go of Tsugumi and looked away. Her face was flushed.

Tsugumi finally smiled. She tapped Sayo on the shoulder. "Ne...Sayo-san..."

Sayo turned around to face Tsugumi, her face blushing. "Y-Yea?"

"Aishiteru!" Tsugumi smiled and kissed Sayo's cheek. "Hehe~"

Sayo was stunned. She couldn't believe what just happened. "S-so....you accepted...me...?"

"Yes...hehe~" Tsugumi smiled brightly.

"Oh my god...I love you too!" Sayo hugged Tsugumi tightly as tears of joy flow down her face. "I have waited...so long..." Sayo did not let go of the hug for what seemed like hours.

"Hey...then Mitake-san...?" Sayo asked with genuine concern.

"Let's go settle this with her now. I am not avoiding the problem anymore..." Tsugumi grabbed Sayo's hand as they made their way to the hospital.


End file.
